Harry Potter
by kashaf.Titli
Summary: set in the midway of Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince


I saw it for the first time during the summer that we spent in The Burrow before our sixth year. It was a small thing, of course, and yet, so obvious...if you were watching.

Every time she'd enter the room, his eyes would automatically snap to her, and some of the grief in his green orbs would lighten as he saw her. He'd feed her lines for her jokes, laugh with her in a way we rarely saw anymore.

I guess it started last year , what with Umbridge, and the DA, and Ginny finally standing up to him, showing him what she really was- I knew it would only be a matter of time before he fell for her.

I would catch Sirius watching them play chess at Grimmauld Place, an odd gleam in his sunken eyes. And the day before we left Grimmauld Place, he told me to send me a card the minute they got together.

I brush away the stinging from my eyes and look down at my Transfiguration essay, trying not to mourn over Sirius. Ginny had mourned him too- she told me once that the reason why Sirius' life had been important to her was because he treated her like an equal, unlike other members of the Order.

Sirius would no doubt have speeded things up by now, seeing the way Harry's staring at her almost constantly nowadays. I knew it for sure when I mentioned that she'd fought with Dean- his reaction had been so hopeful it was almost funny.

I know he knows that I've seen him watching Ginny when she isn't looking. I know he's afraid of telling Ron, because let's face it, he's not exactly the sharpest nail out there. And I know exactly how he felt when he saw Ginny with Dean, because I felt the same when I saw Ron with Lavender. Yes, he understands my pain too, even though we've never spoken about it in so many words. That's why I've always thought Harry was my best friend, more than Ron, because my feelings right now aren't exactly 'friend-like' , where Ron's concerned.

He seemed so happy when I told him Ginny broke up with Dean, like Christmas had come several months early. He smiled all throughout the day, as if I'd switched on a light bulb in his head.

I look down at my now- finished essay, rechecking for any errors. Satisfied, I roll it up, allowing my mind to drift for a few minutes, then decide to take a stroll.

I walk down to the Quidditch pitch, putting on my scarf. It's almost dark, so I might just see them playing- see exactly why Harry's been getting so many bludgers in practise- although I have an excellent idea it's to do with a certain red-headed witch.

I'm late though. I arrive just as everyone is coming out of the changing rooms. Harry comes out first- he keeps looking backwards, as though expecting someone to come and join him. I see Ginny come out smiling, give him a smart remark, and I watch unnoticed as they smile at each other and walk towards the castle. They make each other so happy , it's almost impossible to imagine why on earth Harry hasn't admitted his feelings to her yet, it's obvious she's in love with him.

Katie and Demelza come out next, giggling softly about something. They see me, lurking in the shadows.

'Hi, Hermione,' says Katie. 'Want to place a bet on how long it takes Harry to confess to her?'

I am not a betting person. I frown, wondering how best to decline without sounding rude.

'I bet it'll be any time next week,' giggles Demelza, 'He's got to be a Gryffindor, you know...'

'Nah, I dunno,' said Katie, grinning. 'If he hasn't said anything this long, I wonder if Ginny'll be the one to make a move on him.'

I feel obliged to protest. 'That's two of my best friends, there,' I say somewhat disgruntled that they're placing bets on his love life.

'Oh, come on, Hermione,' says Katie. 'I can't believe you haven't noticed.'

I give her a level look, then I say, 'He's going to kiss her by the end of the year.'

Then I see Ron coming out, so I hasten to join him. 'Have you seen Harry and Ginny?' he asks, clearly disgruntled. 'The way he discusses all the strategies with her- you'd think they were attached to the hip.'

I choke back a laugh. 'Get used to it, Ronald,' I say as we walk back to the castle. 'Better him than Dean, don't you agree?'

'I s'pose,' he says, but doesn't sound convinced at all. I change the topic to his homework, launching into the importance of keeping a time table and having a planned way of working.

He starts defending himself, and we argue back and forth, just as we've always done, and oddly, this doesn't bother me at all.

Maybe, once we're older, if ever Ron develops more-than-platonic feelings for me...

We reach the library as I pull out his books and start explaining Snape's latest homework to him-Harry needs all the time he gets with Ginny.

Weeks later...

Gryffindor wins the Quidditch Cup, and Harry's finally here, and Ginny makes her move, running to him-looks like Katie was right- when he kisses her full on the mouth, and I am beaming with pride,knowing that I have been right yet again...


End file.
